<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Joining the Harem by AlexanderSpeedwagon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26811112">Joining the Harem</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexanderSpeedwagon/pseuds/AlexanderSpeedwagon'>AlexanderSpeedwagon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Coming of Age in Kamihama [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Magia Record: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coitus Interruptus, Cunnilingus, F/F, First Meeting Writing Contest, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Harems, Threesome - F/F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:00:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,966</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26811112</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexanderSpeedwagon/pseuds/AlexanderSpeedwagon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Umika decides to have a book signing at Natsume Books, and Kazumi is in for the time of her life after getting brought along to have a playdate with the store owner's daughter. Shenanigans ensue.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Natsume Kako/Kazumi, Natsume Kako/Mikuri Ayame, Natsume Kako/Mitsuki Felicia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Coming of Age in Kamihama [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856653</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Joining the Harem</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>(Please don't take this as seriously as my other stuff, it's not meant for that.)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hi, I’m Kazumi! It’s nice to meet you!”<br/>
“Hello there Kazumi, my name’s Kako! It’s nice to finally meet you! I’ve heard so much about you!” On the other side of a counter with a notebook and cash register atop it stood an equally young girl, though green hair this time contrasted with black. Her sweetness wasn’t something Kazumi could rival with her excitable energy, but she immediately knew that they could be friends.<br/>
“Finally?” Kazumi asked, a sudden confused tone in her voice.<br/>
“Yes, finally.” A third person broke the silence with those two words. It was Kazumi’s friend, Umika, who had spoken. When Kazumi looked at her- wearing a long sleeved woolen shirt pulled up to her elbows, a simple pair of black tights covering her lower half- a far cry from what she usually wore, but her Magical Girl outfit was so… formal… compared to this. Adjusting her glasses, Umika shifted some of her long blue hair away from her eyes, looking down at her friend. “I told her about you the first time I came here, and she asked if I could bring you next time. You see… I thought you could use someone your age to hang out with.”<br/>
“Which is where I come in! I’m definitely gonna show you a good time, so don’t worry, okay? It’ll be fun, I promise.” Kako said, her voice becoming more energetic now, leaning forward on the counter, elbows on the wooden surface, hands in her chin. She had a wide smile on her face as she tilted her head to the right, one that Kazumi thought too infectious to resist returning. So she did, alongside a nervous scratch to the back of her head.</p><p>A dusty, dimly lit bookstore wasn’t her first choice as far as places to hang out went. In fact, it was pretty close to the last place she wanted to be for fun. This wasn’t Kazumi’s idea of fun at all. This wasn’t bright or exciting, nor was it particularly spacious. She felt cramped here. Long rows of bookshelves spaced uncomfortably close together, each crammed top to bottom, beginning to end with tomes of various size and apparent age. Just how long had some of those been sitting there, anyway? They seemed really, really old.</p><p>“So why are you here, then?” Kazumi asked.<br/>
“Remember what I told you about my most recent novel?” Umika asked, holding up a folder filled with what was surely individual sheets of paper. Umika had taken to using her new laptop in order to write her works rather than write it out by hand like she had been doing in the past. She had called it ‘more efficient,’ whatever that meant.<br/>
“What about it?” Kazumi asked. Despite having turned to face Umika entirely now, she could still feel Kako’s smile and warm gaze on her body. Not that she really minded, but it was something of a new experience for her.<br/>
“Having set it in Kamihama City, I thought it might be nice if I use a Kamihama bookstore to kick off the release campaign for it. Which is what led me here last week.” Umika said.</p><p>Kazumi looked up at Umika a little confused, scratching her head before shrugging her shoulders, turning back to look at Kako. She was still standing there looking at her, a huge twinkle in her eye that was almost threatening to jump right out of her body and bounce around on the counter in front of her, swaying side to side as she still looked Kazumi’s way.</p><p>“I kind of wanted to have someone to play with, and Umika’s pretty young, so I asked her out to play. But she said she was busy, and that you might want to? I hope?” Kako spoke with a questioning tone, but was utterly confident that Kazumi would accept the offer. Given how laid back she seemed, Kazumi was exactly the type of girl Kako liked.<br/>
“I told her that you two were the same age.” Umika said.<br/>
“You’re thirteen?” Kazumi asked, and Kako nodded.<br/>
“Always have been, well, since my birthday, you know? And next year, we’ll be fourteen!” Kako said, nodding and leaning back off the counter. Stepping off to the side, Kako disappeared from view for a moment. Just as Kazumi was going to open her mouth to ask another thing of Umika, Kako poked her head back through the space in the wall the counter gave them to communicate. “My father is in the office. I’ll fetch him for you. Kazumi, we don’t have to sit through a boring business meeting like that if you don’t want to. We can go somewhere to play. How’s that sound?”<br/>
“Yessss! Sounds like fun!” Kazumi said, but a moment later felther stomach rumble, which caused Kako to giggle.<br/>
“And I’ll treat you to lunch, too!” Kako said. Kazumi blushed and looked down, placing a hand over her perpetually empty stomach.<br/>
“Thank you, Kako!” Umika called as the girl walked away.</p><p>The two girls still present in the bookstore’s lobby looked at one another before Umika nodded, patting her on the back of her shoulder.</p><p>“That was worth the wait, wasn’t it? Kako’s a sweet girl, she’ll take care of you.” Umika said, not knowing just how true that would end up being by the end of the day. Kazumi nodded back, a little more excitement flowing through her veins after realizing that they were going to go out and have some fun- and eat, too! Even if they hadn’t gotten a snack while they were gone, Kazumi knew that hanging out with Kako was going to be fun. That’s what… was it too early to call Kako her friend? Probably. Did she care? Not at all!<br/>
“Yeah, it’s gonna be great! I can’t wait!” Kazumi said.</p><p>Fortunately, she didn’t have long to wait, as a door close by the counter opened up, and Kako’s head poked through. She leaned forward, most of her body obscured by the wall she was still hiding behind.</p><p>“My father’s ready for you now, Umika. I’ll show you in. Kazumi, would you mind waiting here a moment? I promise I’ll be right out, and then it’ll be just you, and me, going out.” Kako asked the question, continuing on with a dreamy tone, and already Kazumi was hanging onto every word she said.</p><p>Umika silently walked towards where Kako was standing, following her in through the doorway. The stopper clicked behind them, and suddenly, Kazumi was left alone in the ringing silence of the bookstore. She took a moment to look around, wandering through the rows once, simply looking down each aisle as she passed it, not nearly as interested in what lay in between them as the girl that was helping Umika settle in for a business meeting of some sort.</p><p>Umika did always want to be famous, Kazumi thought. Was this her way of doing it?</p><p>Before she could figure out an answer, the door clicked back open, and Kazumi walked- almost ran- towards it, not really caring how much noise they made, for it was just the two thirteen year olds together in the bookstore.</p><p>When she got there, she saw that green-haired girl, her newest friend, standing in front of it, a wide smile on her face.</p><p>“Well, are you ready?” Kako asked, standing there, holding out one hand, asking Kazumi silently if she would take it. And Kazumi really didn’t want to say no to that. There was something about this girl that just… kinda drew her to her… whatever it was, Kazumi really wanted to find out. So with a wide smile, she closed the distance between them and let her arm reach forward, gently grabbing onto Kako’s hand. It was warm in her grasp, so warm, even when compared to Kazumi’s, which had worked up something of a sweat with the slight nerves that had been growing in her gut. But she shook it off. This was going to be fun.<br/>
“Yeah, I’m ready. Let’s go!” Kazumi said. “So, where are we going?”<br/>
“You’re hungry, right?”<br/>
“I’m always hungry.”<br/>
“Then let’s go to get you some food. There’s a pretty good Chinese place nearby. How does that sound?”<br/>
“I could go for some fried rice right now.” Kazumi said, smiling at Kako, stepping just a little closer to her. That warm, inviting aura was too much to fight, and even if she didn’t absolutely love it, she probably wouldn’t have wanted it to go away at all. So holding her hand, standing shoulder to shoulder, she let Kako lead her out of the bookstore.</p><p>The Kamihama sun was blazing down that day, not a cloud in the sky. Kazumi almost wished she could transform into her Magical Girl outfit, but that would make Kako ask so many questions that would be… hard to answer… so she didn’t bother. Besides, that would take time away from all the fun they were having. And Kazumi was already having fun.</p><p>“So how close is this place?” Kazumi asked while they walked. She couldn’t really care much where she was going, so long as Kako was besides her.<br/>
“It’s not too far away. Just a few blocks down.” Kako said with a cheery expression. She looked over at Kazumi and smiled widely. Kazumi took a long moment to stare at that smile. For as long as it lasted, it seemed to be just as vibrant, and just as fun to look at.</p><p>With that, Kazumi had a renewed spring in her step, one that was even more present in her gait than before, if Kako’s comment was anything to go by.<br/>
“Someone’s excited.” She said, playfully leaning into Kazumi’s side, bumping her shoulder with her own.<br/>
“I am. This is gonna be fun, isn’t it?” Kazumi asked, and Kako’s smile grew wider.<br/>
“Absolutely fun.” Kako said back. “We’re here.”</p><p>After a few more minutes of walking, they two had arrived in front of a simple looking hole in the wall diner. For that’s what it seemed it was, if the moderate crowd inside and the homely look to the restaurant floor was anything to go by.</p><p>“Banbanzai?” Kazumi asked, looking up at the banner above the door as the two walked in. Kako let Kazumi walk through first, taking a step inside after the other girl had gone in.<br/>
“This is the place. One of my friends works here, she said she’d be here today, so I was hoping to introduce you two.” Kako said as they looked inside.</p><p>Most of the tables here were full, Kazumi noted, with both families and individuals sitting down at various points in their meals. The wooden flooring, the simple tables and chairs, and the sound of conversation roaring around them. Kazumi decided she liked it here. Plus, and perhaps most importantly, the smell was absolutely delicious.</p><p>“Oh, Kako, you’re here!” A voice called out loud and clear from somewhere in the restaurant. Kazumi looked around to see who it could have been. As it turned out, that voice’s owner belonged to a rather tall girl with long brown hair, carrying a silver dish. She seemed happy, Kazumi noted. Kazumi liked happy.<br/>
“Hi, Tsuruno, yes, I’m here.” Kako said, squeezing Kazumi’s hand as she looked up at the newcomer. Tsuruno? Was it? Kazumi already decided she liked this girl.<br/>
“And who’s your friend?” She asked with a voice just as cheerily, wordlessly beckoning them forward, bringing them to an empty table.<br/>
“Her name’s Kazumi, and she’s thirteen years old.” Kako said, smiling widely up at Tsuruno. Tsuruno looked between Kako and Kazumi for a moment before looking down at Kazumi where she now sat.<br/>
“Well, if you two are the same age, she’s going to take really good care of you. I’m sure you guys will have fun today!” She said loudly, placing a menu in front of each of them in turn.<br/>
“We’re already having fun.” Kazumi said, looking across the table at Kako, locking eyes with her for a moment.<br/>
“Anyway, Felicia will be by to get you guys's orders, okay?” Tsuruno asked. Kako nodded, as did Kazumi after seeing her do so.<br/>
“Okay. Thank you, Tsuruno.” Kako said.<br/>
“You’re welcome! Gotta go now!” She said, and before Kazumi could look back, she was gone, as though whisked away by a whirlwind.</p><p>“She seems nice.” Kazumi said, leaning forward on the table, balancing her head with an arm resting its elbow on the soft wood.<br/>
“If you think she’s nice, wait till you see Felicia.” Kako said, looking off to her right. Kazumi kept staring ahead, feeling herself smile.<br/>
“Who?”<br/>
“Her.” Kako said as someone appeared to Kazumi’s left.</p><p>She was shorter than Tsuruno was, though her hair was much brighter and much longer. She had a twinkle in her eye as she stared at Kako, acting as though Kazumi was entirely not there. Which, as far as Kazumi was concerned, was entirely understandable. Kako was just… she emanated some kind of aura that made her pretty dang adorable.</p><p>And adorableness turned into some other emotion Kazumi had no idea how to describe as she watched this ‘Felicia’ girl lean in a little towards Kako until their faces were close… and then they both kept going, pressing forward until their lips connected. They kissed? That’s what that was called, right? Kazumi had heard about kissing from Umika when she talked about her books, but she hadn’t ever seen it in person before. Their lips were definitely pressed together, and they both definitely seemed pretty happy. When Umika talked about two people kissing, she always made it sound like it was pretty fun- though she never commented on if she had any personal experience in the act or not.</p><p>Kazumi found herself staring at the two girls until they separated. It felt like they had been doing that pretty much forever. When Kako looked over at Kazumi, Felicia’s gaze followed, a little inquisitive about her.</p><p>“Who’s this? A new member?” Felicia asked, raising one eyebrow at Kazumi.<br/>
“No, well, not yet anyway. I think by the end of the day she’ll be interested in joining. I’ve got a few plans later.” Kako said, looking at Kazumi, who looked back, locking eyes for a moment.<br/>
“We’ve got more plans?” Kazumi asked. The important takeaway from all this- including the crazy revelation that Kako and Felicia were good enough friends to be kissing in public like that- was that they had more planned after this.<br/>
“We certainly do. Lots of plans.” Kako said.<br/>
“Speaking of plans, you coming over tonight? Or are we going to your place?” Felicia asked.<br/>
“I’ll be at home for dinner, so if you want to stop by after that, Umika and Kazumi should be on their way home. Then we’ll have the room all to ourselves?” Kako asked, and Felicia winked at her.<br/>
“Great. Let me tell ya, working as much as I’ve been this summer makes you really want a little extra action.” Felicia said.<br/>
“I believe you.” Kako said.</p><p> </p><p>“Felicia! New customers incoming!” Tsuruno’s voice cut across the diner, causing all three of them to look at the energetic girl seating a little family of three. Felicia nodded, as if spurred on by Kako’s decision.<br/>
“Coming!” She shouted, turning around. Looking back at them, she asked one last question. “So what’ll it be for you guys?”<br/>
“I think I’ll have the usual.” Kako said.<br/>
“Umm… can I have another minute?” Kako asked, looking up at Felicia, then back to Kako. “Actually… I’ll have what she’s having.”<br/>
“Two orders of dumplings coming up!” Felicia said, leaning in for one more quick kiss before walking away in the direction of that other table.</p><p>“You two kiss?” Kazumi asked, a perplexed expression on her face. She had watched with surprise as they kissed a lot earlier, but seeing that extra one followed by a moment of silence gave her an opportunity to ask the question.<br/>
“Yes we do. And it’s lots of fun.” Kako said, nodding her head, leaning forward on the table, a glint in her eyes. Kazumi had seen such a glint before in someone else. Umika, when she had an idea for her books, would always have that same expression for a moment before running off to type frantically on her computer or to jot down notes just as madly in a little notebook she sometimes had on her. It was weird seeing it when those kinds of ideas weren’t being had. Which begged the question, just what was Kako thinking?<br/>
“I’ve never kissed anyone before, so I wouldn’t know.” Kazumi said.<br/>
“A shame. I think I can fix that soon enough, though.” Kako said.<br/>
“How?”<br/>
“Do you want to kiss me?”<br/>
“Yes.” Kazumi answered without thinking, but even after putting a moment’s thought to it, realized the single word she had spoken was the truth. Kazumi definitely wanted to kiss Kako.<br/>
“Good. Cause I want to kiss you, too.” Kako said, and Kazumi felt herself leaning forward to match Kako’s position, closing her eyes…</p><p>The next thing she knew, she felt something warm, soft, and moist press against her lips. And it felt amazing. It only lasted but for a second, and when the contact pulled away, Kazumi was left wanting for more.<br/>
“How was that?” Kako asked. Without opening her eyes, Kazumi was still leaning forward, nodding her head vigorously, smiling widely.<br/>
“Amazing. I wanna do it again.”<br/>
“Kiss later, eat now!” Instead of Kako’s voice like Kazumi had expected, Felicia’s cut through the air, and two plates were all but slammed on the table. Kazumi looked down to see the steaming food brought to her, and it was almost enough to quell the desire for more kisses.</p><p>Which really spoke to just how fun that kiss had been.</p><p>“Thanks, Felicia.” Kako said. Kazumi watched Felicia lean down for another kiss, this one about as short as the one with Kazumi.<br/>
“She’s joining, right?” Felicia asked.<br/>
“I think so.”<br/>
“Sick! Okay bye, got another table to serve! I’ll be there tonight!” And just as quickly as she had come over, the blonde was gone.<br/>
“Tonight!” Kako called back, watching as she walked back towards the kitchen.</p><p>“Do you kiss all your friends?”<br/>
“Just the ones our age. It’s more fun that way.” Kako said.</p><p>The food was eaten quickly despite how hot it was. Kazumi was eager enough to fill her stomach, but the real prize laid in what came after the meal. It was pretty much unheard of for Kazumi to care about something more than she cared about food- especially a free hot meal right in front of her- but Kako was somehow managing to make that happen. Kazumi ate faster than she probably should have. Fortunately, she didn’t feel the effects of the burning food near as much because of her supernatural body, and it seemed that Kako wasn’t too terribly far behind. Obviously. Kako wasn’t a Magical Girl. She couldn’t handle it as well as Kazumi did. So Kazumi sat there, patiently waiting, for Kako to finish.</p><p>And when she did- the bill paid on their way out- Kazumi’s world lightened up. She was oh so happy to be walking out of a restaurant with free food. But the real prize- the real meal- was Kako’s lips. Kazumi just wanted to kiss them and kiss them. Which was weird, considering that she had only just now met Kako.</p><p>But what did that matter?</p><p>“Kazumi?” Kako asked.<br/>
“Huh?”<br/>
“We’re here.”<br/>
“Where?”<br/>
“Ayame’s house. Like I said?” Kako asked.<br/>
“You said that?”<br/>
“I certainly did, and you definitely sounded okay with it.”<br/>
“We can kiss more here, right?” Kazumi asked, and Kako giggled, nodding.<br/>
“Definitely.”</p><p>They had apparently walked up to a… skyscraper? This was a pretty big building, and when it was in the middle of the city like this? How rich was Ayame? And why had Kazumi not been paying attention to what Kako had been saying in favor of just thinking about kissing her? That was definitely a bad idea… but it had felt oh so nice… the thoughts, too, not just the kiss they had actually shared.</p><p>“So then let’s go?” Kazumi asked.<br/>
“Yeah, let’s go.” Kako said, and led them forward. They walked into the skyscraper- which apparently hadn’t even been fully constructed yet? Or something? The bottom floor was being held up by the steel beams that didn’t have so much as a single door or window or anything protecting it from the elements. And it was right in the middle of the city? Kazumi had no idea how to take that, but hey, if this Ayame girl lived here and was happy with it, Kazumi wouldn’t complain.</p><p>The inside was just as rundown as she would have expected- a dusty concrete floor, echoing footsteps all around them as they walked out into the middle of what could have been a giant parking lot. Kazumi’s vision obscured for a moment as they continued on. The very fabric of reality rippled around her as though she was entering a Labyrinth. But it wasn’t a Labyrinth. Kazumi hoped Kako hadn’t brought her into one, that would be… weird.</p><p>But when Kazumi opened her eyes, she looked around and saw not the lair of a Witch, but instead… a normal living room? What?</p><p>“Kakooooo!” A voice rang out from the other end of the room. Kazumi looked around, too confused by what was going on to really be able to focus on that. A television, a couch, and a few futons laying in the back corner of the room. There were even walls here, and a window! And light was coming in from it!</p><p>But what was at least a bit normal to see was a girl Kazumi had never seen before running across the magical living room to literally tackle Kako to the ground in a hug. She was short, had long red hair, and was already straddling Kako, kissing her. Both girls moaned a little bit at the contact of their lips. Kazumi knelt down next to them, watching the liplock. They were clearly experienced, going at it with speed and precision that Kazumi knew she’d be unable to accomplish. </p><p>“Wow…” Kazumi whispered, watching as they kept kissing. Their moans sounded really pretty, and their hands… they started to move under clothing? Huh? What was that about? Kazumi knew what sex was, but didn’t exactly know what the beginning of it looked like, not in the way that any more experienced onlooker might call this.</p><p>Ayame’s hands ran under Kako’s shirt, pulling it up to expose a simple white bra that covered her chest. Kako arched her back, and Kazumi watched as Ayame unhooked her bra, throwing it to the side, wasting no time in reaching down with her mouth to suckle on one of the already-erect nipples she found.</p><p>“Umm… hello?” Kazumi asked. She hated interrupting such a fun-looking scene, but she also really wanted to introduce herself. If this was what all of Kako’s friends were like, she definitely wanted to be friends.</p><p>At that word, Ayame picked her head up and looked Kazumi’s way, as did Kako.</p><p>“Hi. I’m Ayame, and we really don’t have much time so if this is happening let’s get to it. Are you our age?” Ayame asked. She then shook her head, reconsidering, talking faster now. “Who am I kidding of course you are. Nice to meet you though, but let’s get going. We have an hour before Konoha and Hazuki get back.”<br/>
“I’m Kazumi, and… who?” Kazumi asked, overloaded with all the new information. Having your nipples sucked on felt good? They tasted good? Konoha and Hazuki who?<br/>
“My friends, they live here with me. Are you gonna take your clothes off or not?” Ayame asked. Kako didn’t say anything; even as Kazumi looked at her she just kept running her hands underneath Ayame’s shirt, pulling it up and off. Then Kazumi spoke.<br/>
“This is fun, right?”<br/>
“Very fun.” That was when Kako responded.<br/>
“Alright.”<br/>
“Hell yeah!” Ayame said loudly, leaning back down to kiss at Kako’s nipple.</p><p>As Kazumi stripped down, she watched as Ayame’s body trailed down Kako’s, and as Kako spread her legs wide open. Skirt lifted up, panties slid to the side… and Ayame started licking her there. Kazumi knew it was a normal thing to touch yourself like that and to maybe stick a finger inside, but having another girl lick it? Well… from all she had heard about sex from Umika, this was different, and new, and she wanted to try.</p><p>“Hey, Kazumi?” Kako asked, moaning a little bit as Ayame started to really get into her licks.<br/>
“Yeah?”<br/>
“Let me make you feel good too, okay?”<br/>
“Okay…”</p><p>Kazumi walked over and knelt down next to Kako. One of Kako’s hands ran up the inside of Kazumi’s thigh, and the girl spread her legs unconsciously to accommodate. She was warm right there, right where Kako was touching her… especially warm riiiight in between her legs. Wow, Kako’s fingers felt good, Kazumi understood everything about what Umika had told her. </p><p>This was great.</p><p>“Do you like it?” Kako asked.<br/>
“Yeah…” Kazumi said, nodding her head.<br/>
“Do you want more?”<br/>
“More? I can have more?”<br/>
“I can make it feel better.”<br/>
“How?”<br/>
“See what Ayame’s doing to me?” Kako asked.<br/>
“And you aren’t reacting even a little bit!” Ayame said, picking her head up from underneath Kako’s skirt to make the comment.<br/>
“I apologize, Ayame. I have a new student today. Allow me to pleasure her, and then I’ll give you all the noise you desire.”<br/>
“Thanks…” Ayame said, nodding before trailing kisses down Kako’s thigh again, back to where she had popped up from. Kazumi giggled a little bit, somewhat amused that that had been enough to placate her new friend.</p><p>A second later and Kako moaned softly, humming a bit, one hand on the back of Ayame’s head. </p><p>“She likes it a little rougher.” Kako explained. “Felicia does, too. So when it’s the three of us I tend to be a lot louder.”<br/>
“Oh, that’s okay! You can be loud, I don’t mind!” Kazumi said, holding her hands up in front of her, shaking them, but when Kako started to move her fingers even faster, Kazumi instantly knew why Ayame liked being loud.</p><p>Because it felt soooo good!</p><p>“Wow!” Kazumi shouted out, not holding back and moans at all, clenching her fists, eyes shut tight, focused entirely on the feeling in between her legs.<br/>
“It gets better.” Kako said, another moan, respecting Kazumi’s wish even if she didn’t register it.<br/>
“How?” Kazumi asked, face already red, breathing heavily.</p><p>And without a word, she felt Kako show her.</p><p>Something about the way she was touched changed. Kazumi didn’t know how, but she felt a different spot on her body rubbed against than before, and everything just exploded into pleasure. Kazumi fell forward, now somehow level with Kako’s chest. A moment of staring at them in the midst of the intense pleasure and she started to suck on one as hard as she could. That made Kako moan again, though this one was a little louder than before.</p><p>But that had been the only sound registered before the amazing, intense feeling had gone away, left with only a pleasant, warm sensation filling her body afterwards.</p><p>“What… what happened to me?” Kazumi asked.<br/>
“You just had an orgasm, probably.” Kako said.<br/>
“Does it always feel that good?”<br/>
“Not always. Sometimes it’s better, sometimes it’s worse. It just depends.” Kako said, and now Kazumi opened her eyes again to watch as Ayame continued to lick Kako down there. It still looked really pretty…</p><p>“Depends on what?”<br/>
“How much you like the other person, how much you want it.” Kako said, moaning again. Kazumi noticed her eyes were closed now, and her back was arched.<br/>
“How much you want it?” Kazumi asked, but she didn’t get an answer.</p><p>“SHIT!” Ayame yelled suddenly, kneeling up entirely from her spot on the ground, throwing Kazumi’s shirt at her.<br/>
“Already?” Kako asked, sitting up, grabbing at her bra frantically.<br/>
“What’s going on?” Kazumi asked, confused, not making any attempt to put her clothes on like Kako was doing.<br/>
“Konoha and Hazuki are here. I can sense them!” Ayame said with desperation. “Now get dressed, come on!”<br/>
“Huh?”</p><p>But as confused as Kazumi was, she still dressed herself quickly. Panties and shorts could go on at once, no bra, socks still on her body, shoes on the edge of the carpet, and she was ready to go. It took all of ten seconds. Just in the nick of time. As the three girls ran out of the shimmering barrier of that makeshift living room, the other end rippled, and Ayame’s housemates stepped into an empty living room, the usual smell of sex hanging in the air.</p><p>—</p><p>“So, Father, is it okay if Kazumi sleeps over?” Kako asked, smiling as sweetly as she could up at the man in his office. Kazumi, Felicia, and Ayame were standing at the doorway, Umika in the seat on the other side of the desk.<br/>
“Well, if she’s already such good friends with Felicia and Ayame, and I know how well you two get along, I don’t see why not.” The man said, and Kako leaned in to hug him quickly. Standing up, she addressed his guest.<br/>
“And Umika? Is it okay?”<br/>
“Yes. It’s good that Kazumi’s made some friends her age.” Umika said in that serious voice Kazumi had come to know and love.</p><p>At that, all four cheered. </p><p>It was technically a sleepover, but each of them knew they wouldn’t be getting a wink of sleep that night.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>